wings_of_fire_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Moonwatcher
'Moonwatcher or Moon; '''is a greenish-black female NightWing, with a narrow snout, long, wings, she can also read minds. History Unbeknownst to the rest of her tribe, Moonwatcher was raised in the rainforest by Secretkeeper until age four. She is currently in a relationship with Qibli. Appearance According to Secretkeeper, Moonwatcher has shiny, gleaming scales, claws like miniature curved crescents, a perfect tail, and she is more healthy and well-fed in appearance than every NightWing living on the island.''Moon Rising, prologue She has two silver scales on the outside corner of each dark green eye, and, in Secretkeeper's exact words, they are “odd but beautiful".Moon Rising, prologue The scales show her status as a mind-reader. She has shiny, purplish-black scales and wears a soft black leather pouch around her neck.Moon Rising, page 32 According to Qibli, she is "too pretty to be evil." Personality Moon is a very quiet, independent dragon. Due to being by herself for most of her life, she has trouble interacting with others, sometimes stammering when trying to talk, and it doesn't help that she can read minds. She gets easily scared by loud and hectic situations, as shown by her anxiety about the prey center at Jade Mountain Academy. She often tries to avoid being around others by going off and reading scrolls. Moon is very anxious about what others will think of her, and doesn't open up easily to her peers. She's admitted to herself at one point that she doesn't want anyone to be able to see her subconscious side because then they would never like her. She is more shy when she can hear someone's thoughts, though her mind-reading and precognition has helped her several times, from listening to Scarlet dream visiting Icicle, to knowing when the history cave would explode. In Winter Turning, she seemed to become more bold and less scared. This is most likely because of not hearing everyone's thoughts. As the second arc progresses, Moon has less trouble with stuttering. She also has multiple conversations with others, particularly Winter, where she doesn't seem to be as scared as she was in Moon Rising. Moon has also been shown to be stubborn, especially regarding her belief that all dragons have some good inside. Also as the second series goes on, Moon doesn't let herself get pushed around as much, standing up to Winter when he's yelling at her in multiple books and confronting Darkstalker her new knowledge of his wrongs in Darkness of Dragons. Moon becomes better at expressing her feelings, controlling her fear and letting go of her worries as the series progresses. She also handles her visions better, able to control the pain and keep flying in Darkness of Dragons instead of panicking like she did in Moon Rising. Moon also shows her determined side on many occasions, such as when she convinces Winter of his good qualities, advocates for her belief that all dragons have some good in them, or seeks out Qibli at the end of Darkness of Dragons to ask if they can be together. Biography ''The Brightest Night'' Glory mentions Moonwatcher in the list of dragons who can go to the Academy when she tells the Dragonets of Destiny that Kinkajou and Tamarin need real teachers, not her teaching them. Moon Rising After laying Morrowseer's egg, Secretkeeper hid it in the rainforest in order to protect it from the volcano and the harsh living conditions of the NightWing Island. Moonwatcher then hatched under two full moons, thus giving her the powers of mind-reading and future sight. Four years later, Moonwatcher and Secretkeeper are shown sitting together near Jade Mountain Academy, watching the other students arrive. As Queen Coral, Turtle, Anemone and Auklet land, Moonwatcher first notices that she cannot read Turtle's mind and only hears a quiet fuzz instead of thoughts, which confuses her. She then receives a vision of Turtle pinning Anemone down on a beach. After Queen Coral and her dragonets enter the Academy, Secretkeeper bids Moonwatcher goodbye. Moonwatcher briefly stays where she is, but eventually approaches the Great Hall, where she is greeted by Fatespeaker. After receiving her welcome scroll and a map, Moonwatcher walks to her sleeping cave, where she begins looking through scrolls provided by the Academy. As Moonwatcher undergoes a headache from an external conflict between Carnelian and Pike, she is spoken to by a mysterious telepathic voice, which disappears shortly after speaking to her. Clay then separates the arguing dragonets, and Moonwatcher realizes that Carnelian is one of her clawmates as she storms into their cave. Shortly afterward, she is greeted by Kinkajou, her second clawmate, who invites her to the school library. After speaking with the librarian, Starflight, Moonwatcher receives a library stamp and a soft black leather pouch to carry it in. She and Kinkajou then meet Sora, who continues to read while Moonwatcher and Kinkajou visit the prey center. After meeting Kinkajou's friend Coconut, Moonwatcher rescues a terrified scavenger named Bandit from several dragonets who were presumably trying to catch and eat him. She is confronted by Winter, who threatens to slice her face off if she didn't return his pet. However, he is quelled by Qibli, who attempts to negotiate with Moonwatcher before realizing that she doesn't want to eat Bandit. Sunny and Clay then intervene, and Moonwatcher returns to her sleeping cave where she spends the rest of the day, eager to avoid conversation about their interaction. That night, Moonwatcher experiences a dream of Jade Mountain collapsing. Her mystery friend helps her out of the nightmare, and after asking her how many years since the Scorching, he abruptly disappears from her mind. Puzzled, Moonwatcher decides to visit Stonemover with intentions of finding her mystery companion in the flesh. After realizing that Stonemover is instead an animus dragon, however, she returns to her sleeping cave. There, she overhears Queen Scarlet and Icicle planning a murder through a dreamvisitor. The following morning, Moonwatcher and her clawmates enter Tsunami's meeting cave, where they meet Umber and realize that Winter and Qibli have been placed into the Jade Winglet after their interaction the previous day. After an uncomfortable discussion about NIghtWing powers, Tsunami launches a hunting party and abruptly flies into the clouds, her students following more slowly. After catching a mountain goat, Moonwatcher follows the others to the prey center to eat. During the flight back, her mystery friend briefly teaches her how to slip other dragons' thoughts into the back of her mind, and she then shares her goat with Qibli, Umber, and Sora while Kinkajou and Coconut share fruit; Winter sits away from their group with Icicle. Moonwatcher and Qibli then discuss Qibli's family, and although he believes that he'll never have to see them again, Moonwatcher has a vision of three bigger SandWings sneering down at Qibli as he shouts "Where is she?" at them. After her vision fades, Qibli appears concerned and thinks about offering Moonwatcher swordleaf root for her "headaches," but she insists that she's alright. After eating, Moonwatcher and Sora return to the library, where Sora begins reading a scroll regarding IceWings. Moonwatcher, after asking Starflight for a scroll concerning animus-touched objects, receives one titled The Animus Histories. After reading about the Summer Palace, the Royal SeaWing Massacre, dreamvisitors and Darkstalker, her mystery friend instructs her to read the section on Fathom, revealing himself to be Darkstalker soon afterwards. After Kinkajou warns Moonwatcher and Sora that history class is starting soon, one of the students alerts the Academy that "Queen Scarlet", who is revealed soon afterwards to actually be Peril, has invaded Jade Mountain. Clay, upon seeing Peril, invites her to stay, and Moonwatcher, Kinkajou, Winter, and Icicle then head to history class. Kinkajou introduces Moonwatcher to Tamarin, and Tamarin then introduces Onyx, her clawmate, to Moonwatcher and Kinkajou. Moonwatcher realizes that, like Turtle, Onyx's mind is impossible to read, even to Darkstalker. Webs, the history teacher, then begins his lesson with the intention of teaching about the Scorching, but he is soon overwhelmed by questions unrelated to the topic. Moonwatcher, barely listening to Webs's lecture, converses with Darkstalker, and he eventually convinces her to at least consider the possibility of freeing him. Later, during Kinkajou's suntime, Moonwatcher explores the school's tunnels and eventually approaches Mightyclaws, who is busy painting the NightWing Island in the art cave alone. Moonwatcher, taking a canvas, brushes, and a few shades of paint, begins talking to him about NightWing powers and about Darkstalker. Mightyclaws, upon hearing Darkstalker's name, reacts negatively, although he does answer her questions about him. He then storms out of the cave upon seeing Moonwatcher's painting, which depicts a badly-done rainforest, and snarls that the painting - in other words, Moonwatcher never having to live on the Island - is why she'd never be a true NightWing. The next day, Moonwatcher attends her first music class with her winglet, playing a mbira. Afterwards, on her way to the library, Winter approaches her to ask for help with Bandit. Although Moonwatcher tries to give Winter advice on how to help his pet, he eventually storms out of the library in frustration. Halfway down the tunnel to her next class, history, she is hit by an awful vision of the history cave exploding in flame, killing her friends. Although Darkstalker advises her to stay away, she hurries toward the history cave, and although managing to stop most of the other dragonets from entering, Carnelian ignores Moonwatcher's warning and goes to class anyways. The classroom then explodes. While Darkstalker calms her down, Moonwatcher's physical friends try to help her away from the smoke while Umber runs to get help. Peril and Clay then enter the cave, dragging out Carnelian, Tamarin, and Bigtail. Carnelian and Bigtail are confirmed dead, and Tamarin is alive but badly injured, taken away to the underground lake and then to the infirmary by Onyx, Clay, and Pike. Winter, dragging Moonwatcher away from the fire, asks how she knew about the explosion. After Winter leaves, warning her to tell him how she knew by the next midnight, Moonwatcher confesses her mind-reading and visionary powers to the rest of her dismayed friends. The only dragon who doesn't seem horrified by this is Turtle, who invites her to a large underground lake, where he pulls out a dragonflame cactus seed from her shoulder. Moonwatcher begins to fly above the water, contemplating whether or not to flee the Academy. Presumably deciding to stay, she lands on a boulder near Turtle. He suggests Moonwatcher using her mind-reading abilities to catch the arsonist, and she agrees. On their way back, they meet Tsunami and Sunny, who assure Moonwatcher and Turtle that they're trying their best to catch the dragon who caused the explosion. The next morning, Qibli approaches Moonwatcher, offering to help her find the arsonist. They start by attending an assembly in which Sunny and Clay ask the students that they give the staff two days before leaving to find the killer, followed by a speech from Starflight concerning physiological trauma. Moon watcher then listens to Pike, Icicle, and Flame's minds, but none think about the explosion like they were the one who caused it. While Darkstalker tries to help Moonwatcher out of Flame's angry thoughts, she is thrown out of his mind by Flame himself, who noticed an uninvited presence in his brain. When they go to the prey center, unexpectedly a stalactite falls where Icicle and Winter are sitting, nearly impaling Icicle. There were visible claw marks along the base of the stalactite, and that was when Icicle suspected Sora as the arsonist and of trying to murder her. Moon, reading Icicle's mind, rushed to save the little MudWing before Icicle could have her vengeance. They found Sora in the infirmary, apologizing to Tamarin. Sora, who was visibly crying, explained that Icicle was the one who had killed her sister, Crane, in a battle between the IceWings and the MudWings. Distraught, Moon let Sora escape into Pyrrhia with her brother Umber so that she wouldn't lose her life to Icicle. Moon, Qibli, and Winter then found Icicle creeping toward Starflight with the intention to kill him on behalf of Ex-Queen Scarlet to free her older brother, Prince Hailstorm, from her SkyWing prison. With the help of Qibli and Winter , Moon was able to stop her and save Starflight. Icicle, however, escaped out of a leaf window; Qibli suspected that she had gone in search of Queen Glory with the intention to kill her, since Icicle might have thought that Scarlet might forgive her if she killed the dragonet she hated the most. As they make plans to go in search of her, they discover that Winter has left Jade Mountain, taking Bandit and his cage with him. After they found Winter in the pouring rain, the Jade Winglet (with the exception of Turtle), went with Winter to help him find Icicle. After Moon confessed her powers to Winter, she delivered The Jade Mountain Prophecy. ''Winter Turning After arguing with the other dragonets, Winter begrudgingly allowed them to help him after Turtle returned to Jade Mountain to tell everyone where the rest of the Jade Winglet had gone. After setting Bandit free in the pouring rain, he traveled to the rainforest with Moon, Qibli, and Kinkajou. Once they had arrived, Moon offered Winter some fruit and started to discuss her childhood. Moon's mind was interrupted by a NightWing named Obsidian, who had "dark thoughts." Arriving with Bromeliad, he nastily told them that rain forest visitors had to be permitted; as Kinkajou objected, Moon calmed her down by saying that going to the NightWing village would give her a chance to see her mother. Glory sends them to be with the dragonets hatchery of the tribe so the guards could watch them, but they end up escaping regardless.They do this by having Kinkajou tell the dragonets in the wingery to count to 1000, but then remembers they can't count, which gives them a narrower window of time. Winter uses his frost breath to make a hole, in which they all fly out of. They then find their way to the portal to the NightWing Island. When they get there, Moon doesn't think this is where the prophecy mentions as the 'Lost City of Night'. They find Icicle who has been awake for days to keep Scarlet from visiting her in her dreams. Kinkajou has left a trail for Queen Glory who finds them, tranquilizes Icicle, and orders them back to the kingdom. But Moon and the others aren't about to give up that easily. They find themselves soon traveling across the mountains to the Sky Kingdom, searching for a mountain where they believe Ex-queen Scarlet to be hiding, where they hope to find Hailstorm, Winter's older brother. They go to the Talons of Peace, trying to find a SkyWing who can help them. Then comes Pyrite. Pyrite is a nervous, simple-minded, and unusually odd SkyWing, who is loyal to Scarlet. She is described to have bright orange scales and amber eyes, with a pouch that carries a spell that makes her Pyrite and not Hailstorm. No one in the group thinks it's a good idea to bring her, but are left with no other options. Pyrite becomes their guide. But this anxious little SkyWing is to be suspected on. Eventually, the Jade Winglet finds Winter's brother, who is actually Pyrite, but was transformed by Chameleon. But, there was an unexpected encounter, in which Kinkajou is horribly injured by a mysterious NightWing (who was actually Chameleon) by being thrown against a tree. Then the group flies toward a unique little city, and they go to a doctor in the town of Possibility. They do find a doctor, a MudWing named Mayfly, and she tells the Jade Winglet that Kinkajou's wounds are near fatal. Winter decides to take his brother back to the Ice Kingdom. He claims that he won't come back. Qibli and Moon say they will wait at Possibility for four days in case he changes his mind. Throughout his entire time in the Ice Kingdom, Winter thinks of Moon, and near the end, because he lost the Diamond Trials and Hailstorm didn't want to kill Winter, he plans on returning. To help stop the prophecy, and tell Moon exactly how he feels for her. ''Escaping Peril In Escaping Peril, Moon tells Peril that Qibli probably has thought of five ways to defeat Peril, although he only thought of three. Then, she tells Peril that she is a mind reader. Moon and Qibli await Winter, though they have doubts that he will show up. Once Moon finds Winter, he is severely burned because of an accident with Peril, and she tells him not to die. Turtle reveals his animus magic by healing Winter with his river rock he enchanted to heal surface wounds. Moon is shocked to hear this. After Peril comes back from the Sky Palace, Turtle tells Moon about the scroll. The morning after that, she leaves without the others. She is carrying the scroll to release Darkstalker. When Peril finds her, she is crying because of what he did to Prince Arctic. He enchanted him to do whatever he says, and apparently he told him to disembowel himself. ''Talons of Power Moon is first seen talking with Darkstalker when he came out of the ground. When she notices that Winter, first arguing with Darkstalker, is now acting friendly and more open, she tells him to not enchant her friends. He denies that he did anything to Winter. When they tell him they all should go hunting, she tells Turtle to go warn the school. Turtle does so, only to intrigue Anemone to meet Darkstalker. When they arrive after hunting, Darkstalker mentions seeing timelines with both of them, most likely referring to Winter and Qibli, where she responds by covering her ears and denying everything. Anemone sets off a lightning storm with a copper bracelet she enchanted to do so. Darkstalker asks if there are any scrolls about Fathom and Clearsight. Flame comes to them, only to have the horrid scar on his face healed. Darkstalker also enchants a bracelet on Mindreader to give her mind reading abilities, Mightyclaws' earring to give him the power to have anything he draws to come to life, and a makeshift bracelet for Fearless to give her super strength. Moon seems worried about him giving out these free powers. Then, Moonwatcher has a vision of someone being attacked and brings Sunny and the others to Stonemover, who is very close to dying. Darkstalker enchanted a stalactite to heal Stonemover, but then removes his curse which causes him to yell in alarm that his claws aren't his after which Darkstalker enchants it to turn him back to stone. Anemone enchants a piece of bone to find the culprit, who is Flame. He states that he asked Stonemover to enchant his scar to heal, but he refused, so as to conserve his soul. In reaction to this, Flame almost killed Stonemover. After this dilemma, Darkstalker says he wants to lead the NightWing tribe to the Lost City of Night. When he gets to the rainforest, he asks Glory if he can bring her subjects back. To promote his idea, he starts handing out superpowers to the NightWings, though not making any of them permanent. Moon, Kinkajou, and Turtle then go to a cave close to where the NightWings are sleeping. When Turtle returns from following Darkstalker, Moon is awake. She says she had the nightmare and that her sleep schedule is different. Moon tells Turtle he is a good brother and then they have a conversation about it before going to sleep. The next day, Moon says she is going to go with him, only to visit. They do so, and Moon follows Anemone to the room where Fathom stayed, but Anemone said it was too dusty and dirty. She starts to beat Moon with a broom, enchanted to continue hitting her until she began cleaning. Darkstalker then does something to Moon and Kinkajou so they don't hear him tell Anemone to leave. After Anemone leaves, Darkstalker gets them back to normal. She then says she senses danger in The Kingdom of the Sea. Moon stays, and most likely is forced to stay at the city by Darkstalker afterwards. Darkness of Dragons In the very beginning, Qibli is watching Moon leave to the rainforest with Darkstalker. Later in the book, she is shown through the Obsidian Mirror talking to Kinkajou. In Part Two, she appears when Qibli finds her in the NightWing library. She and Qibli reunite and she seems happy to see him. Moon then begins talking about how amazing the NightWing library was, and that she would stay forever because of this. Qibli silently disagrees and thought he only would if she asked him too. Qibli then offers her one of the earrings and explains that they will protect her from Darkstalker's spells. She looks sad, saying that they don't need to worry so much about Darkstalker, but puts it on anyway. The earring didn't change her opinion of him, confirming that her trust for Darkstalker was of her own. Moon is present for much of the second and third parts of the book, and helps to fulfill The Jade Mountain Prophecy alongside Qibli, Turtle, Kinkajou, and Anemone. Later she is shown foreseeing Darkstalker as Peacemaker. In the epilogue, she and Qibli start an official relationship. Moon and Qibli then travel to Jerboa II, where they meet the first dragon from the lost continent of Pantala, later learned to be named Luna. [[The Lost Continent (Book)|''The Lost Continent]] She appears in the epilogue alongside Qibli when they first see Luna right where Darkness of Dragons ''ended. Moon is shocked to see a dragon from the lost continent for the first time, and introduces herself and Qibli to the SilkWing. Moon tells Luna that she had a vision about her and when Luna asks if she can see the future like Clearsight, Moon is surprised that Luna knows who Clearsight is. She tells her that she can see the future too, just not as well as Clearsight. Luna tells Moon she needs to get her back home, to which Moon says that she can’t and hasn’t even seen any visions of the future revolving around the lost continent. The young flamesilk responds saying that she has to, and that her tribe needs her help. [[The Hive Queen|''The Hive Queen]] Moonwatcher appears in the prologue alongside Luna, Tsunami, and other dragons. Moon thinks that Luna wants her to save the SilkWings and that she is "the second coming of Clearsight." She thinks how Luna doesn't know that Moon can read minds and has a conversation with Luna. Moon tells Luna the prophecy she has been hearing in her head. Qibli, Tsunami, and Turtle join them. Turtle tells them how his animus magic is "broken" and the others debate ways to get to Pantala. Eventually Tsunami says that "all she and Turtle have to do is swim there." Moon also appears in the epilogue with Luna. She shares her new vision with Luna and says that the Pantlan dragons are coming to Pyrhhia. Moon also sees dragons fighting one another and flames which are probably from burning the Bloodworm Hive. Relationships Secretkeeper Secretkeeper is Moonwatcher's mother. During a hunting patrol in the rainforest, Secretkeeper lied to her companions about having stomach cramps, the egg coming out cracked, and wanting to bury the eggshells alone. She, however, later gave birth to Moonwatcher's egg and hid it among the rainforest foliage. Secretkeeper cares about her daughter very much, and was willing to risk everything - even, perhaps, her own life - in order to keep Moonwatcher safe and healthy from the volcano. She even refused to tell her partner, Morrowseer, about their dragonet, fearing that he would take Moonwatcher back to the Island if he ever found out about her existence. When Moonwatcher hatched, Secretkeeper was in awe and believed her to be the most perfect and healthy dragonet she'd ever seen. After Secretkeeper found out about Moonwatcher's mind-reading and prophetic powers, she was very worried, and warned Moonwatcher that she must always keep her power hidden in order to appear normal. She cares very much for Moonwatcher's safety and happiness, and although she sometimes becomes exasperated with Moonwatcher's nervousness and paranoia, she loves her nevertheless. In the epilogue of Darkness of Dragons, it was confirmed that Moonwatcher visits Secrekeeper in the rainforest often. Morrowseer He was Moonwatcher's father, but they never knew each other; Morrowseer never knew that Moonwatcher existed, as Secretkeeper hadn't told him about their dragonet for fear that he would demand she be returned to the island. Even after Morrowseer's death, Secretkeeper refused to talk about him; Moonwatcher had only gained his name from her mother's thoughts. He was killed in the Night Kingdom by the volcanic explosion before she met him. In ''The Dark Secret'', when Moon would have been about three and a half years old, Mastermind asked Morrowseer if he had any dragonets, and the only response was a stony glare. Qibli Qibli is one of Moonwatcher's closest friends and a confirmed love interest. Moonwatcher respects his intelligence, bravery, and honesty, and loves him for being kind and humble. In Moon Rising, she admired his ability to gain information just by looking and analyzing a dragon, and it was confirmed near Moon Rising's conclusion that after giving Qibli skyfire, she would miss listening to his thoughts. Qibli began developing feelings for Moonwatcher very early on, though he was always very subtle and polite with his feelings for her. The two act more like best friends than a couple, often joking and rarely being serious with each other. Qibli has proved to be a patient, loyal and respectful partner for Moonwatcher, and it was this that led her to choose him over Winter in the epilogue of Darkness of Dragons. However, Qibli often believed that he could never measure up to Winter, believing Winter to be too handsome and serious for Moonwatcher to choose anyone else - he even reprimanded himself for joking with and "acting like her goofy friend" instead of behaving romantically, as Winter would. In Winter Turning, he was also shown to be protective of not only her, but all of his friends, when he instinctively jumped in front of Moonwatcher in order to save her by a flaming spear. Winter Despite his icy exterior, Moon sees him as a friend and is hurt when he yells at her or calls her names. Winter admits many times that he's in love with her. She is very confused about his thoughts and doesn't quite understand what they mean, describing them as "mirrors, reflecting self-hate and guilt." In Winter Turning, Moon was distraught when Winter made the decision to leave. In Darkness of Dragons, However, Moon chose Qibli over him to be her partner. Winter was heartbroken over this decision, but came to realize in the end that it was himself who drove her away. Darkstalker Darkstalker was the first dragon after Secretkeeper to learn about Moonwatcher's powers. Darkstalker was very upset that Moonwatcher hadn't received any training in how to use her powers without getting overwhelmed. He and Moon became good friends after he taught her to block out other dragons' thoughts, and she becomes the only dragon he truly cared about since Clearsight and Fathom. He asked her numerous times if she could retrieve his "talisman" - the scroll that held his animus power - and she tries to bring it to him in ''Escaping Peril''.'' After Peril accidentally frees him, Moon accuses Darkstalker of lying to her. He defends himself, saying that he was desperate to escape his imprisonment, which may have been true. However, Moonwatcher doesn't seem to fully trust him after that. Kinkajou She is Moon's best friend and has been shown to care much about her. Moonwatcher and her were clawmates in the Jade Winglet. Moon was distraught when Kinkajou was injured severely by a mysterious companion of Scarlet's (Chameleon, in his NightWing form, Shapeshifter), showing the strong bond between them. At first, Moon was put off by Kinkajou's energetic thoughts and actions, but realized that Kinkajou really ''did care about her. Anemone Princess Anemone appears to show a great deal of jealousy towards Moonwatcher throughout Talons of Power. This is because of Moon's closeness with Darkstalker. Moon seems oblivious to this until Anemone enchants a broom to attack her out of rage. Moonwatcher seems to forgive the SeaWing princess, as she defends Anemone when Darkstalker is furious with her for hurting Moon. Anemone, Princess of the Sea Kingdom, gives Darkstalker an enchanted snake shaped earring to make him like her more than Moon. Darkstalker denies the offer and states that he "doesn't accept gifts from animus dragons." Family Tree Quotes "No. I don't want to be ... like other dragons. I just want them to not mind that I'm different, if that makes sense. I want to stop being scared - of being found out, of what my visions mean, of other dragons, of everything." - To Darkstalker "All right. But please stop trying to scare me. You are not as terrifying as you think you are." - To Winter "If I couldn't read minds, everyone I met would be like Turtle - completely unreadable. Strange and blank. I'd have no way to know if they were kind or cruel. I'd never understand why they act the way they do. Everyone would be all surface. I'd think Winter was just mean; I wouldn't know about his dead brother and how he hates himself more than anyone else. I might think Qibli was just goofy and ordinary, if I didn't know about his layers and his amazing mind and his childhood. I'd have stayed away from Kinkajou, because I wouldn't have known or believed that she really liked me. I guess that's how other dragons live ... never knowing how complicated everyone is. That's what it would be like, to be normal." - Moonwatcher's thoughts "That just seems kind of wrong, doesn't it? I mean, judging dragons by their dark thoughts, and using that to justify spying on them? Lots of dragons think dark things sometimes; it doesn't mean they'll ever actually do them . . . I don't know, I guess I don't like to think of myself as sneaking around in dragons' heads. I can't help what I hear, but it doesn't seem fair to do it on purpose." - To Qibli "You can't give up. Of course it's hard; the whole point is that you're trying to fix something that's nearly impossible to fix. But if no one ever tries, then it will always be terrible. You and Clay and the others ... dragons believe in you. You have to take that gift and do something with it, not run away from it." - To Sunny "I mean, no one is completely evil. ... Dragons are complicated. Some are kinder than others, or braver than others, and some of them do really cruel things. But everyone has both good thoughts and bad thoughts and reasons for what they do, reasons that they believe are important." - A famous quote "Why would you be a librarian if you don't get excited about scrolls? I will never understand some dragons." - To Qibli about a strict SkyWing librarian from Possibility "You told ''her, though. Why didn't he see it in your mind?"'' - To Kinkajou and Foeslayer after Darkstalker's downfall " I don't really know, I mean no one is completely evil" - To Winter in Winter Turning Prophecies Trivia *She enjoys scrolls with contents of history, adventure stories, ancient legends, and encyclopedias. Moon Rising, page 19 *She is one of five characters in the series to go by a nickname, the other four being Admiral (Ad), Ex-Queen Magnificent (Maggie), Snowfox (Fox), and Sunny (Beetle). * Her egg hatched under two full moons and gave her two powers: mind reading and prophecy. * Moonwatcher and Winter are the only two dragons in their series to have a mantra so far. Moonwatcher's is "Stay secret, stay hidden, stay safe," given to her by Secretkeeper. * In Moon Rising, when Winter is yelling at Moon in the prey center, demanding her name, one of the names he guesses is Mooncrusher. Mooncrusher is the name of a yeti in another series written by Tui T. Sutherland called The Menagerie. *Moonwatcher has had a few visions, including: **Prince Turtle fighting Princess Anemone, which later came true in Talons of Power. **Qibli yelling at three SandWings, shouting "Where is she?" This vision is probably a reference to how Qibli had to rescue Ostrich from Onyx and Vulture in Darkness of Dragons. **Jade Mountain burning during an earthquake, then collapsing, sending falling rocks everywhere and crushing screaming dragonets. **The history cave exploding, with her winglet, among other dragons, dying. **A tree falling, most likely somewhere near her. This had saved her from her eventual fate. *The cover of the book Moon Rising is most likely the scene in which Moon is flying in an underground lake after the explosion with Turtle watching nearby. *Moonwatcher is one of the four dragonets' hatching described in the books, the others being Darkstalker, Auklet, and Bumblebee. *Moonwatcher is named thus because when she hatched, Secretkeeper thought Moonwatcher looked like she wanted to grab the moons in her talons and roll them around. *Both she and Fatespeaker are described as “having her own treasure.” *Moonwatcher shows signs of having anxiety, most likely social anxiety. This lessens later in the arc, likely because of her newfound friends. *As well as being the main point of view in Moon Rising, she is the POV for the prologue of The Hive Queen. *Moonwatcher is the youngest protagonist so far in the series. References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mind Readers Category:NightWings Category:Dragonets Category:Dragons